Happy Birthday
by Kpfan72491
Summary: It's Sam's 21st Birthday and she's angry. 11:53 and not one call from her boyfriend


**Hey Guys so today is my 19****TH**** BIRTHDAY :D. So I love this song "Happy Birthday" by The Click Five, and I wanted to write a one-shot on this song because it's such a seddie song. So listen to it because I skipped a lot of the chorus. I am having the best birthday ever. If you follow me on twitter than you know why :). So Read & Review**

**I do not own iCarly or this song**

**Sam's POV**

_Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong_

Here I was, sitting in me and Carly's apartment. Over on the large couch was Gibby and Carly making out, I'm pretty sure one them is drunk. And by one, I mean Carly. Gibby never drinks. So I'm pretty sure he's in heaven right now. On the other hand, I wanted to vomit just looking at them.

I walk over to the kitchen, grab a black trash bag, and started to clean up the mess from the party. Isn't that something? Carly throws _me_ a surprise 21st birthday party and I end up cleaning. This is total chiz.

Let me tell you, this is the worst birthday ever. Not only will I be cleaning, but my boyfriend isn't here to celebrate it here with me. Freddie is away assisting this director on a new film in Georgia. Yes you heard right, I'm dating the nub. I don't know why though, he told me that he would be home by my birthday.

_Time flies  
When you're having fun_

I guess Carly wanted to take my mind off of it. Guess what Carls, it didn't work. Some 21st Birthday

_You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one_

I finished cleaning up the kitchen. I pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket. Time read 11:53pm. My birthday is almost over and still no call. Freddie, you're officially the biggest jerk. You're dead when you do get home.

I then hear my phone ring and not even bother looking at who was calling me. "What?" I answered angry.

"_Hey Sam"_

"Oh, it's _you"_

"_Sam, I am so sorry"_

"Freddie you said you would be here by my birthday"

"_I know, I've been trying so hard to get a flight to Seattle since yesterday."_

_I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone_

"You could have called earlier. There is only five minutes left of my birthday."

"_I know but my battery died. I just now got a chance to charge it here at the airport."_

I rolled my eyes.

_It's been a day or so  
I know it's kind of late_

It was quiet on the line until he started talking again.

"_Happy Birthday"_

Okay… I'm pissed

_But Happy Birthday_

"Oh my god. You good for nothing jerk, nerd, geek. I hate you so much" I yelled

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me_

"_Sam, calm down"_

"You're supposed to be here. You know what? Don't even bother coming. You obviously love it over there.

_Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too_

"_Sam, please just try to listen. I'm sorry."_

_Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But Happy Birthday_

"_Sam, I know it's been difficult since I took this job and I can't be anymore sorry."_

"Why couldn't you get flight here for yesterday?"

"_Because I thought I did but it turns out I got the day mixed up. I accidently I got tomorrows flight. I've been trying my best to change it"_

"You're and idiot"

"_It's my fault I know. I promise I'll never do it again"_

_So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_

"You better not" I yelled "Ugh, I'm just so mad. I'm hanging up"

"_No, no, no, no, no, Sam please, all I want to do is be there with you, cuddle with you, feeding you jerky."_

I chuckled because he knows me so well. But no I can't let him win.

_So now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But Happy Birthday_

"You know if you even loved me, you would be here"

"_That's not true. Not it's 11:58 and I have surprise that will be there soon"_

_It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could, I'd be there_

"Oh yeah, well what is its 11:59 now. No way you can pull a gift out of your butt in less than a minute."

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday_

"_Sam, just open the damn door"_

I walked over and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Still mad?" Freddie said with a smirk

Without thinking, I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist my arms around his back. I hear my cell phone drop, but I don't care. I just smiled and kissed him deeply. _'Best Birthday ever'_

_To You_

11:59… 12:00

Right on time.

…

**So how did you guys like it. Fluffy right? Well it's not my favorite story I've written but I really wanted to write a birthday fic. So Review with flames.**


End file.
